vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Wright
"I'm going to bring your magnificent vengeance to fruition, just as you wanted it." In the Ace Attorney games A lawyer with a heart of gold, a sharp tongue, and an unbelievable lucky streak, Phoenix Wright battles to prove his clients' innocence in the courtrooms of the state of Japanifornia. He's been framed for murder three times, impersonated by a Japanese guido, disbarred from legal practice after being framed for falsifying evidence, tased with a stun gun, beaten over the head with a fire extinguisher, swallowed poison bottles, fallen off cliffs into raging rivers in the dead of winter, hit by a car and thrown into a street lamp, and tends to gets absolutely no respect from prosecutors, policemen, judges, witnesses, or even his own clients, assistants, mentors, proteges, and daughter. Despite all that, Phoenix has an undying trust in the truth - he always turns around a case and exposes the real killer. But he's always surrounded by underage girls for some odd reason. In the VGCW Phoenix has proven himself to be a capable wrestler full of heart and spirit, though he's never shown much drive or interest for a title shot. He formed a tag team with Frank West Elliot Stabler Max Payne, ("Law & Order"), though their performance was never exceptional. With Max receding from the spotlight, Wright spends most of his time as a loner. Phoenix has become well-known throughout the league for his miraculous comebacks from the clutches of defeat, a clear carry-over from his legal career. It was this skill that led to a small feud between himself and Charles Barkley. Turnabout Turnbuckle His true passions were sparked after Little Mac was struck by a car backstage during the December 19th broadcast at the end of Season One. Wright began investigating the crime, and first showed his progress at the beginning of Season Two, publicly accusing Mr. McMahon of being involved in the crime. The Commissioner mocked Wright before claiming to be too busy for this nonsense. Later that night Wright was found passed out backstage, the perpetrator unknown. Phoenix, being accustomed to such opposition, chose to continue his investigation during the January 6th broadcast. He soon gained an unlikely ally in Nappa, who had overheard a suspicious conversation between McMahon and a mysterious masked stranger. The bald beautiful Saiyan then repeatedly requested that he become Wright's "sidekick," which Wright refused. Phoenix soon changed his mind; after a public denouncement of Mr. McMahon was cut off by the ambush of Mr. L, Nappa came to the Ace Attorney's aid to defeat the villain, and the two became partners. During the next show, Phoenix finally put Baz on the ropes. Mr. McMahon slipped up on the witness stand and referred to "Luigi" as being involved in the incident when asked about Mr. L. Phoenix demanded an explanation -- and was told he would receive one in a Hell in a Cell match. A painful and life threatening battle ensued between Phoenix and Mr. L, in which Mr. L was the first to drop from the steel cage, crushing Table-San. The match was a stalemate, which included both men drawing blood and double drop kicking each other. The turning point came when Phoenix climbed back to the steel cage and was dropped by Mr. L. Phoenix's serious injuries forced him to tap out to Mr. L in an uncharacteristic show of submission. How this tragic turn of events would affect the case was unknown, but given Phoenix's uncanny ability to turn things around when the situation is darkest, it was unlikely that this was the end of his investigation. Three days later, on the 2013-01-16, Phoenix sat down for a a beer with Nappa and Vegeta. To literally add insult to injury, Nappa made fun of Phoenix for tapping out in the previous match and how he totally would be able to beat Mr. L no problem. Soon after, Wright confronted Bazza once again in the boss's office. After some questioning, Bazza slipped and mentioned Luigi was a witness. Wright thought he had Bazza cornered, but unfortunately, missed the mark and was insulted by Bazza yet again. Wright refuses to give up, and says that he would eventually find the truth. To which Bazza responded, "No chance in hell". Later that night, Nappa and Mr. L fought and Nappa indeed managed to win the match. Blinded in his victory, Nappa let Mr. L slip away. It seemed that the mysterious masked man's identity would remain unknown... for now. Phoenix brushed off Nappa's bragging to reveal his own trump card: he had hired an expert to infiltrate Baz's office and find the evidence they needed. Snake returned with a book on hypnosis and brainwashing, and a disk of the kind used for security footage hidden in the drawer. Phoenix came out to present the evidence and was attacked by Baz's newly revealed lackeys, Gary Oak and Ezio Auditore. Nappa once again came in to assist Phoenix, but it was the attorney himself who won the match after knocking out Oak with a powerful series of blows. During the 2013-01-22 edition, Phoenix along with Solid Snake and Nappa talked about exposing Baz with the tape they found. Exposing the fact Luigi saw Little Mac got ran over and Baz removing Luigi from the scene to keep him quiet. Later that night Phoenix called Baz out to the ring for him to get arrested. On this night THQuality occured and Phoenix earned the moniker 'Security Guard B' as Baz was taken off to jail. Ghost Trick and Snake would face off against The McMahons Elite Four, winning with a pin fall on Raphael by Nappa after every other wrestler had been eliminated. Phoenix would then investigate the reason behind Mr. L's violent rampage, discovering that the masked man was actually a brainwashed Luigi. With the help of Mario, Phoenix and Nappa were able to free Luigi from the effects of the mind control. Satisfied with his progress thus far, the turnabout defense attorney decided to take a recess from the investigation and parted ways with Nappa. Season 3: Tough Times The transition between season 2 and 3 was a quiet one for Phoenix. His decision to dissolve Ghost Trick meant that he couldn't fight with Nappa in 2013-02-10's tag team tournament. And while said tournament would see the return of two dissolved tag teams, Phoenix's old tag team, Law & Order, would not be one of them due to Max Payne's continued absence. Nevertheless, viewers appreciated Wright's work in season 2 and gave him the opportunity to play a big role in Season 3. After the tag team tournament, it was announced that VGCW was seeking a new General Manager from the roster. The fans got to vote for who they wanted for the position, and Pheonix Wright finished as one of the top options in the poll. He and 15 of the other most voted choices were entered into the Great Tournament. The bracket was randomized, with Security Guard B supposedly lucking out with Dr. Wily as his first round opponent. Had he won, he would've faced either Vegeta or the only guy to ever lose to Vegeta in a singles match. Unlike Wily, Phoenix apparently refused to cut a promo to hype his upcoming match on February 22nd, instead gathering more evidence for the trial against the robotics specialist. In their confrontation, Wright presented many critical evidences in the form of DDTs to Wily, causing him to bleed. However, his pins kept getting overruled and just when Phoenix appeared to have the match locked down, Wily produced a turnabout of his own and finished off the attorney within seconds. Wily was found not guilty of the charge of possessing deadly robots and advanced to Round 2 of the tournament. Phoenix was left defeated in the ring, his hands clutching his head. The miracle never happen. While not the end of the world, Phoenix is going to need to work hard to stay in the spotlight now that he's out of the tournament. Many viewers are skeptical of his ability to fight when there's no innocence or guilt that needs to be proven. He still continues to wrestler in the losers bracket of the tournament. He will face Bison next as he lost to Tingle in the first round. Could he cement himself as the ultimate jobber in VGCW? Channeling a New Role? While Phoenix Wright still competes in VGCW, he seems to have taken on more of an executive role since his exit from The Great Tournament. He's been seen as an interviewer, his usual role of investigator involving an emerald that belonged to Sonic, and a messenger on behalf of the VGCW to further plots such as the upcoming VGCW Championship fatal four way bout. Phoenix always seems to find himself in the spotlight even if his actual in-ring career has been less than impressive. Gallery Phoenix_Wright_2.png|Older design Turnabout.jpg|Baz McMahon, Phoenix and Nappa PhoenixNappaVegeta1.PNG|Team Ghost Trick hanging out with Vegeta phoenixdealwithit.jpg